A DeathNote for Kagome
by selena1234
Summary: NOW A SERIES! Kagome gets a Death Note. Yep. Whole point of this story is going around with a Death Note, Killing stuff, Having fun, and then I'll kill characters I get votes for! Like Koga. Or Sesshomaru. Idc. I'm really this bored. NOT A LIGHT/KAGOME. Gah, I hate that. Same with L and Kagome. L died, peoples! May his soul rest in Slendy Heaven
1. The Note

Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Miyoga, and Kirara were all walking toward another village to pick up a shard, when a small black book falls from the sky. Curious, Kagome runs forward and picks it up. Koga walks up next to Kagome, and grabs the book for himself, flipping the first cover.

Unable to read it, Kagome snatched it from the wolf's hands and read it aloud to the group. "Death Note, how to use it. The person who's name you write in this book dies."

"OH COOL!" Koga snatched the book and took one of Kagome's pencils, writing '_InuYasha_' in the first page. They sat there, nothing happening.

"I knew it was a fake! It wouldn't be nearly that easy."

"You didn't let me finish!" She whacked him on the head with the small book. "This note will not take effect unless the writer had the person or demon's face in mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected."

Kagome paused, glancing up at Koga. "If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack."

"That's kinda lame." InuYasha said, kicking Koga's head for writing his name in there.

"After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds." Kagome finished. Kikiyo comes from the forest, pulling an arrow.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Testing something." Kagome lifted her leg up to write Kikiyo's name into the small book, waiting, with her face in mind. Some amount of time later, Kikiyo fell. Dead. Getting an idea, Kagome then wrote _Niroku_ in the book as well.

**And there you go! Using a little black book to solve your problems always works.**

**Lesson learned.**


	2. The Shinigami

The Shinigami Riyouk stood at his perch in the Shinigami realm, Light Yagumi by his side. Though he died at the end of the Anime, Riyouk just couldn't stand to let him go like this, so they made a deal. Light is a Shinigami for seventy years following his death, and then he can decide: Immortal Human or Shinigami. Right now, the two were looking off of the cliff, staring at the new Death Note owner. Kagome. Yep, Riyouk was bored so he 'dropped' it again.

"Now, Light, since it was _your_ Death Note I dropped, it's your job to follow Kagome around." Riyouk said, smiling at him. Light nodded his head, then motioned to InuYasha.

"Won't he be able to see me?"

"Nope. Only the girl will."

"Interesting." He smirked, then hopped into the swirly light, taking him back to Japan.

"InuYasha! Koga! Stop fighting!"

"Not until this jerk learns his place!"

"Not until this half-breed stops it!" Koga and InuYasha were fighting about none other than Kagome's decision to go back to the future.

Then, something appeared to Kagome and Koga's vision. A man with brown hair, lying slightly in his face with red-brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and a loose gray jacket, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The jeans he was wearing had greyish dust on them, and his shoes had green duct tape on it.

InuYasha smiled, "Giving up, Koga? That's not like you."

"Hello, Kagome." The man said, walking to stand behind InuYasha.

"Uh… Hi." She said. To InuYasha's vision, she was saying Hello to him.

"Who are you?" Koga said, crossing his arms.

"I'm InuYasha, idiots!" InuYasha turned, not seeing Light, who was about half a head taller.

"There's a guy in front of you." Kagome said, unsure why Koga could see him and InuYasha could not.

"Hn. Why can he see me?" the guy said, nodding his head to Koga.

"I don't know… Who _are_ you?"

"I'm Shinigami Light Yagumi. The Death Note you grabbed was mine."

"Oh. Koga touched it as well. Is that why?"

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" InuYasha said, looking around.

"Sit, boy!" He flopped to the ground, Humph-ing. "Anyways, Light, do you want this back?" Kagome took the note from her backpack, handing it to the Shinigami.

"Nope. It's yours. Anyone who touches it can see and hear me, but anyone who does not cannot see or hear me. Make sense?"

"I think so." She put the note back in her backpack, noticing for the first time that Light was hovering that half-a-head above the ground.

"So, where are we going?"

"Good question. InuYasha, where are we going?"

"To gather more shards of course!"

"There's your answer, Light, though I was planning on going home for a bit." InuYasha pushed himself off of the ground and continued walking and arguing with Koga. In the end, who won the argument was Light, saying that he would like to see this part of Japan as well. Light and Kagome set off with Koga toward the old woman's village, off to where Kagome had three tests to ace.

**Four reviews in four hours impressed me, so I went ahead and added this chapter plus changed the desc!**

** You are welcome!**

**To reviewers:**

**Firestone1836: It's going TO THE FUTURE!**

**Guest Lovie-Chan: It's going TO THE FUTURE!**

**Guest Fuyuki-san: Yus. Yus it was.**

**Suzume Batchii Taichi: In order; Yes, no, no, yes, yes, idk, no, what other rules?, he didn't die cuz they don't know what Niroku looks like, yes, idc, and I DID! HAH!**


	3. Regular Era Japan

Hopping through the portal, Kagome and Light waved goodbye to Koga as the wolf sped off to gather more shards. On the other side, Kagome walked into her house, Light following her.

"Welcome back, Kagome!" her mother said, smiling.

Followed by her brother and the cat, "Kagome! How was your time in the other side?"

"It was alright. We lost most of our shards to Niroku, though."

"Oooh. That'd be a game over, sis."

"I know." And last, her grandfather.

"She was home today with Mesothelioma. Yes, that's right. I-"

Kagome snatched the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh, Kagome, you're there! How was that broken ankle?" It was Hugo.

"It's fine now, wasn't really broken."

"That's great! So, wanna go to the movies this Saturday?"

"Sure, why not. I'd love a good movie." Light said, walking in circles.

"I'd love to!"

"Great! Say, pick you up about six? We can see _Hotel Transylvania._ It's supposed to be really funny." (A/N** I don't know what movies would be playing in a Japanese Movie Theator!)**

"Okay."

"Alright, Bye, Kagome!" Hugo hung up.

"So, are there any Apples around here? Riyouk wasn't kidding when he said the apples were terrible in their realm."

Kagome grabbed a couple apples and went up to her room, studying while Light was sitting on the floor, eating the apples.

"So juicy. It's delicious."

Over the next two days, Kagome went to school, Light following her and helping her with school (since no one could see him it's legitimate cheating), followed by the three tests over the three days following the two days in which I started this paragraph. In other words, Five days later, Kagome came home late at night to see none other than InuYasha lying asleep on her bed. (A/N: **I always love when he comes and follows her.**_**)**_

Light poked him. InuYasha stirred, sitting up and scratching his head. "Oh, Hey Kagome."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Just came 'cause I could. Why else would I?"

"Oh, I don't know, to stalk me and make sure I go back 'on time'? For your information, I could honestly stay here for all I care."

"I know you could, but you won't."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because YOU have the jewel shards!"

"I could make you take them back with you and then I'd never ever be able to go again!"

"Hey, now," Light interrupted. "I like this plane. There are More apples than the whole 400-years-ago."

"See? Even Light agrees we should stay here."

"Light? Who is Light? You can't bring someone I don't know into this conversation!"

"Sure I can, because I'm staying!"

-little switcheroo here-

_She's staying?_ InuYasha thought, stopping his anger dead in its tracks. _She can't stay._

Unsure which emotion was picking up the job of telling him what he already knew, InuYasha did what he does best: Fight.

"Well, if you're staying, then I'm staying too." InuYasha flopped on her bed, relaxing.

"What?" Kagome said, surprised. An apple from the ground lifted up and was eaten by some invisible being, much to InuYasha's horror.

"So, where is this _Light_ anyways?"

"Oh, I forgot." Kagome took out the little black book and poked InuYasha's arm with it, and a man appeared by Kagome.

"Hey. I'm Light Yagumi, Shinigami. I'd give you my business card, but I'm taken until this little lass dies or gives up the book to another, in which case, I have to follow the next one around."

"Huh."

"So, yeah, Kagome, Staying or Leaving?"

"Staying for at least one more day."

"Fine by me." Light said, picking up another apple.

**To the reviewers:**

**Guest: Whuuuuu? Oh, you mean in my choice of Light being the Shini or of giving Kagome the DN?**

**Suzume Batchii Taichi: Alright. Thanks for the other rules, I appreciate it, and I suppose you can help on a chapter…. But that's it and please stop asking ;)**

**Fuyuki-San: Umm? Narcissistic? Gah, I love that word. And who's Near? ;)**

**REMEMBER:**

**YOU CAN VOTE ON WHO DIES NEXT (And how)!**


	4. Nothing to write about

**Because apparently not enough of you read the footnotes, I'm putting it in caps here.**

_**YOU CAN VOTE FOR PEOPLE TO DIE**_

**Now that is covered, I was thinking about adding an OC of mine into here. Thoughts?**

**Alright, enough babbling, on with the story!**

Sure enough, Light Yagumi was watching the movie with Kagome and Hugo. Once _Hotel Transylvania _was over, Hugo walked her home. InuYasha was watching from Kagome's window as some weirdo was walking her home, Light following happily. Once Kagome got to her room, InuYasha got on her.

"Who is that? Who is he!?"

"Chill. He's a friend, InuYasha. I can have friends."

"She's right, my friend." Light said, eating another apple.

"Gah, whatever. We're going back. Come on."

"Hang on a minute, I still have to pack!"

"Fine! Hurry up."

After a few hours of shopping, (Light followed) and Kagome packing, they were ready to go. InuYasha was impatient as always and Light was really reluctant to go, as a Shinigami, and as a human in general. Once they were through the portal, Kirara, Miroku and Sango met up with them happily.

**So, yeah. Sorry 'bout the short chapter but I CAN'T WRITE WITH NO ONE TO KILLLLLLLL**

**Reviewers:**

**Mayosoul: Oh, hey, I saw you on my other ****story. I updated them as well. **

**Suzume Batchii Taichi: No, no, it's fine!**

**Fuyuki-san: I remember him nao…**

**PS: **

**I GOT DEATH NOTE MANGA Vol. 1**

**I realize now its Shinigami and Riyuk, not Shinugami and Ryouk. **


	5. Disiswhathappenswhennoonetells mewhattod...

**Hey, guys. Sorry this isn't in word and I noticed no one reviewed so I'm killing whoever I want this chapter, adding my OC in and adding people from DeathNote in here, and if you don't like it, remember: this is all your fault. Plus, Does Misa die? I forgot if she did. I know Rem did, as did L, Light, Watari and most everyone on the Task Force (I think?). Please correct me if I am wrong.**

The girl brushed back her thick red hair, looking out the window. Bored out of her mind, she noticed a small little black book fall from the sky. Hoping to catch it, the girl dropped her brush on the vanity, ran out onto the balcony and took the route to the ground she used every time she snuck out. From the balcony, she hopped onto the neighbor's garage, where she slid down to the edge, easily into the back of the neighbor's truck, then out and to pick up the book that had dropped in the middle of the road. Luckily, the girl's road was often deserted and it was the middle of the afternoon on a winter afternoon, so not many people were home to notice the book. Running back to her room the same way she came, the girl sat in the desk to the left of her bed, and opened the Death Note.

The person who's name you write in here will die.

The girl smiled, and wrote down a common person where she was; Jakob Ross. He was the captain of the football team, dating the head cheerleader, basic scary-movie-first-to-die. Spinning in her chair, the girl turned on her TV, to see the news: "Teenage boy dies of heartattack. Is this return of Kira?"

_ Kira?_ She thought._ Who's Kira? I kinda wanna meet him. _Smiling, the girl spun back and turned her computer on, searching up Kira. Many pictures came up, but no faces. She then searched up Death Note, to no prevail. "Kira, where are you?" She said aloud, searching around her favorite news station. An article deeply hidden in came up: Unusual case of various diseases, but every time she's seen, she looks fine. Kagome in Japan. Smiling, the girl changed out of her pajamas, grabbed her unlimited Gold Card and ran to go catch a free flight to Japan.

Right before Kagome and InuYasha hopped down the well, Sota called to Kagome, "You have a visitor!"

"Gah, who could that be?" InuYasha said, crinkling his nose and following Kagome through her house to the door where a semi-short redhead appeared.

"Hello, Kagome."

"Uh.. Hi." The girl was wearing a pitch-black cami under a black coat that was unbuttoned. She was also wearing a black and red plaid skirt with red and black striped socks. Her hair fell loose, but away from her ears to show skulls. She was wearing heels, but not very tall. Neither Kagome or InuYasha knew the girl, and she sounded more american than japanese.

"I'm Faye Rosetta, United States. I recognise you, Kagome, but not you. Who are you, sir?" She sounded alot older than she looked...

"I'm InuYasha!"

"Any last name, mon ami?"

"Mo- what?"

"Mon ami. 'My Friend' in French."

"I have no last name! There!"

"Merci, mon ami, InuYasha."

"Um, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, noting how Light was laughing behind her.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to meet you. You don't look like you've had all those broken limbs and diseases."

"God, not you too."

"What do you mean?" She cocked her head to the side, smiling.

"My grandpa makes up all sorts of stuff."

"Hahaha, he's sure funny. So weird diseases."

"Kagome? Can we GO now?" InuYasha said, pouting.

"Yeah."

"Wait, where are you going?" She said as the two walked away. Thinking for a second, Kagome answered.

"We're going to Futal Era Japan."

"Can I come or am I not welcome?"

"I don't want her to come!" Inuyasha said, starting to drag Kagome away.

"SIT BOY!" Thunk. "Light?"

He stopped laughing for a second to say Yes to Kagome. "Sure, you can come."

-A portal later-

"Kagome! InuYasha! There you are!" Miroku and Songo said as the two hopped out. A short redhead followed behind them.

"Hello." She said, brushing her cami off."Faye Rosetta, at your sight." _Is this girl crazy?_ Kagome thought, dropping and unloading her backpack. Faye dropped her backpack as well, not even flinching when Koga came behind her. "BOO!" He screamed at her, and she didn't even flinch. She didn't even act like he was there.

"What do you want?" She said, almost hostile. "Yes." She murmured.

"InuYasha, I didn't know you picked up twelve year old strays," Koga joked. He laughed once and in the next second, Faye had her left leg wrapped around his neck, draging him down to her height painfully in a backbend. Her eyes looked a little more red than the dark blue they were before.

"I'm not Twelve, or a stray, you idiot." Her voice also dropped from the cheery happiness that it was earlier to take on a serious are-you-kidding-me? tone, as well. She released him once his face turned bluish and straightened her skirt. Koga rubbed his throat, looking scared. She laughed a little bit then picked up her bag. "So, guys, got any apples?" She asked, cheery once again. Even Light stopped laughing, and Kagome was a little worried.

"Uh.. yeah." Kagome handed her one and she smiled, skipping off into the forest.

"She's... uh... something." InuYasha said, as uncertain as the rest of them.

"Yeah. Well, whatever. Let's go and get some more shards."

Faye tossed the apple up once they weren't looking and Riyuk caught it. "So remind me again of why you're here, Shini?"

"I wanted to see how Light was doing, Hyuk." He bit the apple, smiling.

"Fair enough. So, Riy, what you wanna do?"

"I'm just here to follow you around, Faye."

"Of course you are. Whatever... Let's go follow them."

"Hehehe, okay."


	6. Dun Dun dadun, dudududududaduuuunnnnnnnn

**Merci to ****Mon**** Beta, and I'm sorry if I start speaking French randomly (Dang Rosetta Stone), but either way, user InuYasha27 (AKA – Skype Sharing Screens Josh) is helping me, and thanks to Luigi-what's-his-name for the who's-dying-this-chapter. PS – Don't like it? Too bad.**

Kagome and InuYasha (Plus Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Koga… ya know.) were walking toward Heriyodi village when Sesshomaru came from nowhere – Jaken to his left, Rin to his right and Faye – of all people – on his shoulders. He didn't look too happy.

"Told you, Sesh. Right where I said, hm?"

"Yes, Faye, but why did you need me to come here… and more to the point, why are you riding on my shoulders?"

"I needed you to come, duh, because I'm bored. I rode on your shoulders because… Hm. I don't know. Uyash, your thoughts?"

"Are you talking to me, you little brat?" InuYasha said, stepping forward.

"Yes, quite. That's a very good point. You see, Sesh. Uyash isn't that bad at giving straight answers." Faye was wearing her hair in pigtails this time, but the same outfit. Her backpack was being carried by Jaken and his stick-of-two-heads.

"Will you get off my shoulders now?" Sesshomaru asked, Trying to shake the girl off. She smiled and tightened her leg grip around his throat.

"I don't think so. Stop or I'll kill Jaken!" She giggled hysterically, not even seeming to be bothered that the demon was flailing her around angrily.

"Master! Please stop! I don't want to die!"

"Jaken, if the girl stays upon my shoulders, how could she kill you from up here?"

"I do not know master but I –" Jaken stopped, looking at the heads on his staff. The old guy's mouth opened up and spouted fire all over Jaken, almost killing the demon instantly. Both groups stared at Jaken's embers as Faye laughed almost hysterically.

"I told you so! Hehehehe!" She smiled and rested her arms on Sesshomaru's head, crossing them back to her so she could rest her head on it. She used her left hand to play with Sesshomaru's hair. She then poked the tips of his ears. "Why are they so pointy? Hehehe." Faye, while everyone was still watching Jaken's ashes, hopped off of Sesshomaru and went hopped on InuYasha in a similar way, which snapped everyone out of it.

"HEY! GET OFF OF ME!" He said, flailing her around in the exact way that Sesshomaru had a few moments before. Faye, also like before, laughed hysterically.

"Stop or I'll kill Jaken! Oh, wait, no, I already killed him. Huh. And I can't kill Kagome… people'd just hate me for that… So who should die next?"

"Who are you talking to!?" He said, stopping.

"Oh. Well… I noticed that not many people bother to read the notes that greater beings write at the top In bold or in the bottom in bold, so if a greater being were writing down what I was saying RIGHT NOW, then I'd like them to know that the greater being is open to suggestions on who to kill."

"Like a character in a book or show?"

"Exactly." Faye fluffed up the tip of InuYasha's ear, much to his displeasure.

"So, if you were a character and some greater being were writing this, then when would the chapter that this conversation was in end?"

"About now, actually… save for a footnote."

**You heard the lady.**

**I NEED PEOPLE TO KILL**

**OR I'LL KILL Y'ALL!**

**There, I said it.**

**Reviews:**

**I'm too bored to go and look them all up and respond -_-'**

**Au Revoir! **


End file.
